


Wishing on Falling Stars

by albinogalrakeith (OneHornMoose)



Series: Little Monsters [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Blade of Marmora AU, Child Soldiers, Domestic Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHornMoose/pseuds/albinogalrakeith
Summary: It's never anyone's choice to be born.Still, everyone has to make what they can of it all.





	Wishing on Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnifeBinaryPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/gifts).



> I changed practically every thing because I can never seem to be satisfied with anything.
> 
> So, here's this same thing but totally different.

Mayai'la had never planned on having a child. She spent everyday doing everything she could to help The Cause. Her blood, sweat, and tears staining every fight she had fought. Every being she had killed that had gotten in her and her people's way.

Her own body littered with scars and markings.

Yet, it all seemed far away whenever she looked down at the little one that was now in her arms.

So small and frail being held in the crook of her bent arm. So quiet and still as they slept. They had given her nothing but pain right before being brought into this world, yet she could not bring herself to hate them.

She would softly brush the fingers that usually gripped onto her sword against their forehead. Very carefully making sure that nothing was wrong as her nails softly scraped behind an ear and they twitched. Never waking though.

She had never planned to become a mother, but now that she had, she was _starstruck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I changed it.
> 
> On to the next bit yeah?


End file.
